Hot Mama
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I can't imagine me loving someone else. I'm a lucky man. I think Daddy's got himself one hot mama!


As promised, here is the Shules fic! And it's a nice smutty one, too! The song used is Trace Adkins' Hot Mama, and it's rated M for all the smut. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Shawn Spencer was a lucky man.

It was a warm Friday evening, and he sat on his king size bed in his comfortable home while his wife searched through their closet for something to wear. After lining up a good babysitter for their kids (more like wrangling Gus into coming over) they were going out on a very much deserved date.

Finally he called out, "Jules, what on earth are you doing in there?" He had finished getting ready almost twenty minutes ago.

"I can't find anything to wear!"

They had been married for almost ten years, and still he sometimes felt that he didn't know anything about women. Like how they could claim that they had nothing to wear when their closets were filled with clothes of every color and texture.

Sighing, he got up and went into the closet with her. She was standing there in her bra, struggling to get into a pair of faded blue jeans. Despite her distress, he felt himself become aroused just by the sight of her.

Hearing his approach, she turned her head toward him. "I used to be able to wear these," she complained, her face flushed.

He studied the jeans thoughtfully. "In high school?"

She glared at him. "Yeah. And college." Finally she stepped out of the jeans and angrily folded them.

Smothering a grin, he took the jeans from her and put them away. "Jules, you are beautiful."

_You're doing all you can _

_To get in them old jeans_

_You want that body back _

_You had at seventeen_

_Well, baby, don't get down _

_Don't you worry about a thing_

_Cause the way you fill them out_

_Hey that's alright with me_

She almost looked like she didn't believe him. He was a talented liar, after all.

"You are!" He reached out and pulled her close, running his hands up and down her back. "Who cares if you were a size zero in school? There is nothing wrong with how you look now." His hands moved downward, gently cupping her ass.

"Shawn…"

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'll tell you. I don't want the girl you were then." He kissed her softly. "I want the woman you are now."

With a soft, contented noise, Juliet snuggled into Shawn's arms, sliding her own arms around his neck. When they got married, he settled down a lot. But when their children were born, that was when he really matured.

He still had his moments, but he was no longer the boy he was when she first met him. He was an amazing man, the man she loved.

Resting his head against hers, Shawn murmured, "The kids are in bed, and Gus is watching a movie."

She raised a light eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Mm hmm." He nuzzled her neck and lightly nipped at her skin.

_I don't want the girl you used to be_

_And if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep_

She grinned and tipped her head to give him better access to her neck.

Moving fast, his nimble fingers unfastened her bra in a move that he'd been perfecting since he was a teenager. Then he tossed the flimsy material to the floor before quickly shedding his own clothes.

A squeal escaped her lips when he suddenly lifted her, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Grinning wickedly, Shawn managed to close the closet door before he pressed Juliet against it. Then, with a swift thrust, he buried himself inside of her.

They both sighed at the contact, and Juliet ran her hands through Shawn's hair as he slowly started to move inside of her.

The air in the closet was soon heated and filled with the sounds of their intermingled voices. Shawn's thrusts quickened, and Juliet stifled a scream by burying her face in his shoulder and biting down on his sensitive skin as she came.

He was right behind her, and when they were finally able to move, they sauntered into the bedroom.

Shawn looked at his wife, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"We're late."

_And you're one hot mama_

_You turn me on, let's turn it up_

_And turn this room into a sauna_

_One hot mama_

_Oh, what do you say, babe?_

_You wanna?_

In any family, a meal with four children is an affair. And the Spencer family was no exception.

Shawn watched, ready to act when Juliet called for him. Their oldest son, Michael Shawn, had a look in his eye that told his father he was up to no good. Shawn recognized that look, because he had seen it so many times in the mirror. And to see it in his eight year old son was a bit unsettling at times.

Across the table, six year old James Carlton and four year old Lucas Henry Burton were kicking each other under the table.

And beside Shawn, his pride and joy Annabella Juliet was sitting in her high chair and watching her brothers with wide eyed fascination. Annabella had been a complete surprise when Juliet and Shawn had given up on the idea of having a daughter. After she was born, they had taken permanent steps to make sure they were done. Shawn had been open to the idea of more children, but he supported Juliet's decision. They had three sons and a baby girl. Their little family was complete.

Though, at times, he swore they had ten kids.

"James, Lucas, stop kicking each other!" Juliet scolded.

_Well, I know sometimes you think_

_That all you really are_

_Is the woman with the kids_

_And the groceries in the car_

Shawn watched his wife with pride. He disciplined the kids when he had to, but Juliet was the more strict of the two. Shawn had grown up striving for his father's approval, and Juliet had said something about that having to do with his reluctance to discipline the boys.

She was probably right.

Juliet growled and gave her oldest child a glare. "Michael Shawn Spencer, stop that!"

Shawn had to hold in a laugh at the impetuous look Michael gave his mother. "Listen to your mother, Mikey."

Juliet gave her husband a grateful glance, then resumed playing referee.

He just smiled.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

That night, after the boys were in their bed and Annabella was in her crib, Shawn sat down on the foot of the bed he shared with Juliet and watched her get ready for bed.

When she reached for the face cream she applied almost every night, Shawn frowned.

"I don't know why you used that stuff, Jules."

"Because it exfoliates my skin and reduces wrinkles."

His brow furrowed. "What wrinkles are you talking about?"

"Stop playing cute, Shawn."

He huffed and slipped off of the bed. Coming up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against himself. Why she thought she had to do all of this stuff was beyond him. She was just as beautiful as the day they met, maybe even more so. He kissed her neck softly.

Her body relaxed in his arms. "Shawn…"

Placing his hands on her hips, he turned her around so that he could see her eyes. Then he kissed her firmly.

_And you worry about your hips_

_And you worry about your age_

_Meanwhile I'm trying to catch_

_The breath you take away_

As they kissed, he began backing her toward the bed. He had never been a man of incredible words, but what he lacked in those, he made up for in actions.

She protested half-heartedly. "I have to put the cream on…"

He silenced her with another kiss. He was beginning to think that she was going crazy. She was a mother and a wife, but all he saw when he looked at her was the stunning, breath-taking woman she always was.

They fell backward onto the bed, and he pinned her hips to the mattress with his. "You are stunning, Juliet Spencer," he murmured against her skin.

She smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Spencer."

"I'll show you exactly where it will get me."

_Oh, and believe me you still do_

_Baby, all I see when I look at you_

He made quick work of the pajama bottoms and old t-shirt she wore. Then he wiggled out of his own pajama bottoms and boxers.

With a wicked grin, Juliet reached out and ran her fingertips lightly over his arousal. Then she caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

Not to be outdone, Shawn ran his large hand along the inside of her toned thigh. Those damn stationary bikes were certainly working…

Breathing rapidly, Juliet hooked her leg around Shawn's and drew him closer, desperate to feel him inside of her. Despite all of the chaos in their life, she refused to overlook time to make love with her husband.

Shawn teased her for a minute before finally giving her what she wanted and pushing himself into her. With every other woman he'd been with, sex got old fast. But with Juliet, every time was like the first time, and he knew he'd never be able to get enough of her.

Outside, lightning flashed across the sky, and they both gasped as they hit their rhythm and moved together as one.

_Is one hot mama_

_You turn me on, let's turn it up_

_And turn this room into a sauna_

_One hot mama_

_Oh, what do you say, babe?_

_You wanna?_

At the end of the week, Shawn was pleased when Juliet came home from work early. He quickly put the kids to bed, and after a quiet dinner together, they curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a movie they both loved.

Five minutes into the movie, Shawn wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife and drew her into his side. Then he kissed her temple and sighed contently.

Smiling, Juliet cuddled into Shawn and nuzzled his chest.

"You are the most amazing woman, Jules," he whispered into her ear. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I think I'm pretty lucky too, Shawn." She had him and the most beautiful little family.

He pulled her closer. Before he met her, he never would have seen himself as husband material, let alone a family man. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Juliet or their children.

_I can't imagine me loving someone else_

_I'm a lucky man, I think Daddy's got himself_

"Are the kids asleep?" she breathed, sliding her hand under his shirt.

He gasped softly. "Yeah…"

"Then let's…"

Before she could finish that sentence, he scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

Gasping, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

With a grin, Shawn carried her into their bedroom, carefully closing the door with his foot once they were in.

He set her on the bed gently, and she quickly removed her clothes before scooting to the head of the bed and resting her head against the pillows.

"I'll be right there," he promised, yanking off his pants and shirt.

She giggled and watched him, her eyelids heavy. The pillows were comfortable, and she was exhausted.

_One hot mama_

_You turn me on, let's turn it up_

_And turn this room into a sauna_

_One hot mama_

_Oh, what do you say, babe?_

_Oh, now what do you say, babe?_

_You wanna?_

_You're one hot mama_

Pulling on a pair of silk boxers she had bought for him a couple of years ago, he quickly climbed into the bed and slid up behind her.

She was warm and pliant as he pulled her against himself, and as he slid his hand up her side, he whispered, "I've been waiting to get you into bed all day."

There was no response, and he lifted his head. "Jules?"

She was sound asleep.

With a soft laugh, he reached down and pulled the comforter over their entangled limbs. Then he wrapped his arms firmly around her and kissed her neck softly.

"Love you, Jules."

_Let's turn this room into a sauna_

_Yeah, what do you say, babe?_

_What do you say, babe?_

_Hot mama, yeah_

The End!

A/N: Yay, Shules smut! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
